


the troubles of fame

by clem_ents



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, also maki is p self conscious, and nico is a terrible driver lmao, literally just fluff, pls read the corporalrin's fic cause its super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clem_ents/pseuds/clem_ents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gift for corporalrin- a continuation of their fic Give Me Your Hand! all of this is headcannon of my own and i owe the plot to corporalrin. i hope you like it!<br/>i also take requests @ tanakuri.tumblr.com if you're interested !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the troubles of fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riinkuun (minirinii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minirinii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give Me Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056016) by [riinkuun (minirinii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minirinii/pseuds/riinkuun). 



> i'm sorry if this isn't very good at all, this is like my 4th time writing ever... and i've never written nicomaki either!! so i hope it's okay, and i hope you ( and anyone else reading ) enjoys it!!

It took two days for the little message to pop up on Maki’s phone: a short text from an unknown number. She opened it, curious.

“ you still owe me a dress, u know c; ”

I don’t remember promising to buy anyone a dress, Maki thought to herself. Tapping in a quick “who is this?”, she set the phone on the bathroom counter and grabbed her toothbrush. She barely had enough time to squeeze on the toothpaste before her phone chimed again, signaling a new message.

“you don’t remember me?? awww ; n ;”

“let me jog ur memory!!”

_What the hell does that mean?_ Maki closed her phone, hoping she wasn’t accidentally insulting a dear friend- or worse, a family member. She had never been the best when it came to extended family. This time, when the phone chimed again, Maki finished washing up before answering.

Receiving: new Picture

Opening the message, Maki was surprised to see the pink eyes from a few nights ago shining gleefully back at her. Instead of the cute little up-do from the night before, however, the girl had her hair in two pigtails. _She looks childish, but cute,_ she mused to herself.

Why does she have a full face of make-up on? Isn’t it like, 9:00 in the morning? Who is even going to see her in it? Personally, she’d never been very good at make-up. Too time consuming.  
Maki typed out a reply: “Sorry, weren’t in my contacts. What’s up?” before hitting send. It only took a couple seconds for the actress to reply.

“ i told you, u owe me a dress!! @o@ ” Maki scowled. And here she thought they might just have a nice conversation.

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to ruin it!” she replied.

“ but u did! And now u owe me! :Well what am I even supposed to give you? > Maki muttered to herself. Nico had said the dress was expensive; as a newly graduated business major, sharing an apartment with two roommates, she didn’t exactly have money to just throw around. Even if it was at cute girls with sparkly eyes.

“ i alreadyknow what I want. we need a good wardrobe change!! nvn”

_Excuse you? My wardrobe is perfectly fine!_ Maki fumed. 

“I don’t have any money right now! Can’t you pester someone else?”

“just give me your address maki-chan!! be over in an hour”

Despite her grievances, Maki punched in her address. This was a stupid idea, anyways. 

The conversation seemingly over, Maki left the bathroom and entered the living room to grab breakfast. Eli and Nozomi were already in the kitchen, Nozomi munching on her cereal (the extremely sugary, calorie-overloading kind, too) while Eli munched quietly on her toast. Nozomi offered her a slight wave in greeting.

“Why hello there, Maki-chan, you’re awake!” She exclaimed through a mouthful of cereal, reaching over to hug Maki. Groaning dramatically, Maki pushed the purple-haired girl away as she turned on the coffee machine. She already knew it would be a long day.

“Something bothering you, Maki-chan?” Eli spoke softly, setting down her toast and fixing Maki with a piercing look. “Not that you’re normally cheery in the morning, but the Maki I know loves affection.”  


Nozomi giggled at Eli’s comment, before turning on her phone and flipping through whatever social media she was currently obsessed with, Maki, not being the best at social interactions, had never been interested in those apps.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll probably be out for a couple hours later though, I’ve been invited to go out at 10:00.” Maki tried to make it sounds like anything but a romantic outing; knowing Nozomi, she’d leap at the chance to see Maki flustered and nervous for a date. True to her words, Nozomi immediately looked up, grinning.

“Going out with a special someone, Maki? You can’t third-wheel me and Eli forever, you know.” Eli nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend. So much for support.

“It’s just that girl from the nightclub, remember? She says I owe her for spilling my drink all over her dress.” Just thinking about spending a chunk of cash on some self-entitled little brat made Maki want to throw herself back into bed, pull the covers to her chin, and sleep for the next week. Anything to avoid losing her hard earned pocket money.

“Maki-chan… you sure you want to go? You’re not the most, eh, sociable.” Eli desperately searched for a nice way to put the fact that Maki was absolutely terrible at anything involving other people, and then some. Maki appreciated the effort.

“I’ll be fine. It should only be an hour or too, and surely she’s not too rude to force a stranger to spend hundreds on some trinket.” Sighing, Maki raised her coffee cup to her lips, cursing when the liquid turned out to be scalding hot.

Chuckling at her outburst, Eli handed her a glass of water. “Well, if you need an excuse to leave real quick, shoot me a message.”  
_______________ 

True to her word, Nico’s little white Subaru was outside Maki’s apartment complex an hour later, said girl spamming Maki with messages of “hurry up!!!” and “don’t forget your wallet, maki-chan!!”

Pulling on her flats, Maki trekked down the stairs and out the door, to see Nico hanging out the driver’s side window and waving enthusiastically towards her. The other girl was dressed casually, which pleased Maki; she had worried she had been too lax with her current outfit, but judging from Nico’s t-shirt and pigtails, there was nothing to worry about.

Getting in the shotgun side of the car, Maki gripped tightly at her purse strap from where it was slung over her shoulder and exchanged greetings with the raven-haired. Eli had ensured her that she would have her phone on her in case Maki needed to make a quick exit, but Maki was still incredibly nervous.

Turning to Nico, she gave her a shaky smile. “So, where are you taking me?”

Nico shot her a smug grin and turned the radio up, sparkly pop music blasting through the speakers as Maki rushed to close her windows. “I know some places.” And then, she winked. Like, totally, 100% serious, winked at Maki before pulling out of the parking lot and absolutely slamming on the gas pedal.

Maki didn’t know what to focus on- the cheesy, pathetic excuse for flirting before her or the absolutely insane way the girl beside her drove.

Not only is Nico very, very intent on being the fastest driver on the roads- she is also extremely vocal about other cars. Maki sunk down in her seat, shamefully, as Nico proceeded to make truly horrendous faces at the grade-schooler in the car across from them. 

Finally, finally arriving at their destination, Nico immediately went to open Maki’s car door after leaving the vehicle. _How sweet_ , Maki thought to herself faintly as she grabbed her bag and unbuckled herself from the seat.

The store Nico had wanted to visit was very feminine, with many frills and bows on pretty much every article of clothing. Maki immediately felt out of place among the startlingly gorgeous people surrounding her, all dressed to the dime. Remembering Eli’s offer, Maki moved to grab her phone. Already she was feeling overwhelmed, and she’d just entered the store.

Before she could even tap Eli-chan’s contact on her mobile, Nico was dragging her to a clothes rack of white, black, and pink skirts. Leafing through them, Maki watched with amusement the incredibly focused expression Nico had on- as if the task at hand was of the utmost importance.

Selecting two skirts from the rack, a black one with lace bordering and a pale cream pencil skirt, Nico shoved the pieces in Maki’s arm and ushered her into the dressing room. 

“Aren’t we here to buy you clothes? Nico, what are you doing?” Maki squabbled, flustered. But Nico had already clicked the door shut, leaving Maki to stand helplessly in the stall. She could faintly hear Nico promise to be right back as she walked away from the dressing room and back into the store.

Slipping off her jeans, Maki put on the first skirt- the black one, with a delicate lace border on the hem that brushed the top of her knees. Posing slightly in the mirror, Maki grimaced- she looked ridiculous in this frilly clothing. It always looked prettier on someone else.

Nico was back within a couple minutes, barging headfirst into the dressing room as Maki debated trying on the cream skirt. The actresses’ gaze sweeped up and Maki’s figure critically, leaving the red head feeling incredibly vulnerable.

“Maki-chan, you’re so pretty!” Nico practically squealed, thrusting the other articles of clothing into Maki’s arms. Maki just looked at her, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. _Her, pretty?_ The skirt flared out too much around her thighs, and the black looked off-putting against her unnaturally pale skin. Maki had no idea where Nico was getting this stuff.

Looking at the fabric in her hands, Maki realized that Nico had grabbed a little black and white dress. “Is this the one you’re going to try on?” she asked, feeling the fabric between her fingers. It was a super cute dress, after all. Fitting of someone as pretty as Nico.

Nico scowled, shooting Maki a look. “Of course not, dummy! I want you to try this one on! It’s like 3 sizes too big for me, anyways.” The shorter girl hugged her arms to her chest, almost bashfully. Maki hadn’t realized it, but what she said was true- the other girl had a far more delicate frame than her. 

“Uh.. sorry.” Maki managed to squeeze out before Nico had left the stall, closing the door behind her. Sighing, Maki tugged on the dress, deciding to work on her flexibility when she struggle with the zipper. Just how did Nico expect her to get this thing on, anyhow?

Turning to face the mirror, Maki had to admit she looked good for the first time that day. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with sheer overlay, covering her shoulders but still offering a glimpse at the pale skin. The skirt flared just slightly at the waist, stopping midthigh. A little boy adorned the small of her back, completing the simple design. Nico chose well, she decided.

As if on queue, Nico was knocking on the stall door a second later. Maki wondered why she didn’t just barge in like last time, but opened the door nonetheless.

Nico, now in a white dress shirt with a bow adorning the collar tucked into her usual skinny jeans, took a second to take Maki in. For Maki, it was the same feeling as the last time Nico had come in- vulnerable and flustered. She caught herself holding her breath as she awaited Nico’s opinion.

Instead of a “You look nice, Maki-chan!” or even a “You ready to check out?”, Maki was surprised to feel a pair of soft lips mashed against her own- and two delicate arms being wrapped around her neck. Pulling away in surprise, Maki shot Nico a surprised look. Smiling, Nico had little to say.

“You’re really pretty, Maki-chan.”

“U-uh… thanks?!”  
_________________

It was about a week later when Maki shuffled into the kitchen once again, her two housemates offering a greeting. Nozomi, however, had a far more sinister glint in her eye- more mischievous than usual, anyways.

“Hey Maki, seen the news lately?” the busty girl crooned, thrusting her phone screen into Maki’s face (much to the other’s surprise). Maki’s eyes were drawn to the article headline at the top of the page Nozomi was on.

**_“Child Actress Yazawa Nico Seen with New Gal Pal Monday Evening!”_ **

With a groan, Maki swatted the phone away, hiding her face from Nozomi as Eli hid a laugh behind her hand at the table.

“Must be hard, having a famous girlfriend!” Nozomi jeered, her laughter almost contagious.


End file.
